Hair can accumulate in drains, such as bathtub, shower, and sink drains. As hair accumulates, the flow of water through the drain decreases until the drain clogs and water can no longer flow through the drain. The accumulated hair must be physically removed by either disassembling the drain, running a rotary pipe-snake through the drain to clear the clog, or adding harsh chemicals into the drain in an attempt to dissolve the hair. Each of these processes risks damaging the drain itself or injuring the individual attempting to clear the drain.